secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Xyekep Richez
Xyekep Richez (pronounced Zi-Kip or Zeek-P) has been an active member of the Second Life military and combat role-play community, with a history of commanding positions and a current place among Kommand in Vanguard Armed Forces. Xyekep joined Second Life in November of 2006 and after a month, found the Second Life military community through the Merczateers Tactical Forces, which at the time were located in Hjalmer. Currently Xyekep can be seen in Vanguard's home base of Verklund as a white glowing shark. Merczaters Armed Forces History The Beginning (Hjalmer/CityNarik I/Kremlin) Xyekep Richez started his military community with the Merczateers after stumbling across Hjalmer and was promptly recruited by then-Merczateers Kristian Kit. Within a few days both Xyekep and Kristian were promoted to S-3 (E4 by current standards), and in another week or so were promoted to S-2 and S-1 by recommendation of Lurdan Huszar, Stephmo Deckard, and the rest of the Supreme Command. The Climax (TunnelNark/BeachNarik) Upon reaching S-2, Xyekep joined the ranks of the combat-oriented Light Operations and served as an operative from late Hjalmer through the Tunnel phase of Badnarik fulfilling missions including temporarily "defecting" to the Alliance Navy and controlling Venuma. Months later, Starshina Xyekep Richez joined the resistance of the Hand of Proteus led by Hand against General Merczateers Ethan Schuman. This coup d'etat lasted for roughly a month until the Hand of Proteus members were removed from the Merczateers for treason and Proteus Hand was publicly executed by Marshal Lurdan Huszar. After a period of brief resolve (and the resignation of Ethan Schuman), the Hand of Proteus was given amnesty by the returned Proteus Hand. Xyekep was one of the first to reenlist as a Kapral (E4) but quickly earned his rank back to E6. The same process was repeated with Alice Mirabeau and resulted in her resignation. Final Months (RidgeNarik I/II) In his final months in the Merczateers Xyekep Richez served as a Infrastructure Office working in both Training and Recruitment, as well as serving as the Leytenant Komdiv of Drill Team (defunct). Right before his resignation, then-GeneralTangent Eponym appointed Xyekep as the Trooper Overseer of the Merczateers. However, both Marshals later denied confirmation of this appointment. It was around this time that tensions arose between Xyekep and the Kommisariat of the Merczateers until a breaking point forced Xyekep to resign. His resignation was dishonorable, insulting to the Kommisariat, and resulted in his KOS status for 8 months. This marked the final time Xyekep would consider himself a Merczateer. The Fabled of Arkhein After his leave from the Merczateers, Xyekep found himself taking an offer of enlistment in the Fabled of Arkhein, a space-viking themed military with no ranking system. Founded by his close friends Proteus Hand and Razor Hokkigai, Xyekep sought to improve the military. With help from Jeremy Duport, Avil Croggan, and Darakon Kayvon, Arkhein found life for several months. At one point in time Arkhein held two void sims (not adjacent) but eventually lost both due to lack of funding. Near the collapse of Arkhein Proteus Hand resigned from the Fabled of Arkhein leaving First In Command to Xyekep. Within hours the closing of Arkhein was announced and the base was allocated to Avil Croggan's Deli for several days. Vanguard Armed Forces After the immediate collapse of the Fabled of Arkhein, Xyekep joined the Vanguard Armed Forces due to the encouragement of one of his longtime friends LawrenceJoseph Roffo. At the time, because of his prior military experience, Xyekep was inducted as the first level of NCO, but quickly rose through the ranks into Major. Before leaving, Xyekep was a member of Krieghabicht/Kriegsmarine, and Urban Assault. It would be over a year before he would return to a newer Vanguard. Remnant Imperium/Remnant Initiative By personal invitation Xyekep left Vanguard to join LawrenceJoseph Roffo's upcoming military, the Remnant Imperium. As the group took roots it was due to Xyekep's friendship with Uildiar Kuhn that earned a sim build for their sim, Amtor. During the span of the Remnant Imperium, Xyekep served as second-in-command of Aeronautics next to former Arkhein leader, Darakon Kayvon. The group existed as the Remnant Imperium until it's leader was banned from the grid. With former Archlord Lone Marksman, Xyekep and the other former command members decided after a period of days to rename the group and try to keep it alive for as long as possible. This only lasted for a short week and a half before Lone Marksman, fearing that his command had abandoned him, while they were truly out of town, sold the land to the Merczateers and destroyed the base and land. Xyekep returned to see an empty sim with the Merczateers name on it and decided to move on. Cetra/Echelon Union The Beginning and as Infantry Patriarch Shortly after the Remnant Initiative had closed it's door, former aeronautics CO Darakon Kayvon announced he would form his own group, Cetra. He began with the purchase of Vodoo Reef, a basic void sim and gave invitations to all of the former Remnant command staff. All but Lone Marksman accepted. Xyekep was in competition for the Infantry commanding officer postion with Darkdirt Ohara and after an interview with Darakon, won it. De facto, this put Xyekep once again in the second in command spot of a military. Not too long after the creation of Cetra, many members became dissatisfied with the name and theme leading to a meeting of the founders. After much deliberation, the command staff agreed to rename Cetra as the Echelon Union, a compromise of Xyekep's suggestion Echelon and Darakon's The Union. During the meeting, Xyekep's ideas led to the chosen theme of 1984 with subtleties of Equilibrium as a theme. It would ultimately be Xyekep's ideas that would lead to the rank names and most of the content of the handbook; although his original handbook was rejected in favor of Dante Indigo's until it was finally hybridized. As XO of the Cleric Archministry and the Alliance War Within a month of the Echelon Union's creation tensions between Roo Tenk and Xyekep would stress Xyekep and ultimately Darakon Kayvon. After failures to resolve their creative differences Xyekep resigned for roughly a week until he was asked to return by Darakon personally. Xyekep's return was conditional though and terms were established that Roo and Xye would have to get along and Xyekep would return as the Cleric Archministry's second in command. For a while everything would be peaceful until, once again, tensions arose between Xyekep, Roo, and new to the mix, Dante. Xyekep this time would make the mistake of leaving with a path of destruction: Xye chose to use his rank to formally declare war on the Alliance Navy. As the Alliance soldiers arrived in the sim, Xyekep shed his uniform and watched as the fleet soldiers tried to move in. However, it was only moments until Dante Indigo would lock the sim on access and ban Xyekep for several months. As Cleric Archminister Three months of inactivity would pass before Xyekep would return Category:People